


榛子巧克力

by Niqkou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RPS注意, 居北 - Freeform, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 钢琴教师居X咖啡店店长北





	榛子巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 朱白RPS，AU，芥子世界之一，OOC，全文都是我胡编乱扯的，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！  
> 1-6章1.65w字HE一发完

 

 

****1** **

 

北宇觉得自己就像炒勺里被无数次颠起再落下的扬州炒饭，上下上下，颠得他屁股痛。

这司机师傅真是一顿操作猛如虎，北宇怀疑他把公交当赛车开，生怕他下一秒就来次漂移，把北宇从座位上甩出去。

下一站终于到了，北宇的屁股得到了暂时的休息，这站上车的人多，下车的人少，看到有上年纪的老人没座位，北宇连忙起身让座，谁知刚把老人扶到座位上坐好，司机师傅猛如虎的操作就来了，一脚油门冲出去，可怜了北宇这个摇摇欲坠的小身板，一个踉跄向后跌去，他手下意识去抓扶手，右脚跳了几步，接连一个漂亮的转身，北宇选手完美落入刚刚移动到后门附近站好的乘客怀里。

北宇贴在那人暖呼呼的身上动弹不得，右手在空气中胡乱抓着，试图够到扶手抓着站起来。他严重怀疑司机师傅和他有仇，不然为啥只要他想起身站好，司机的油门就踩得更猛呢？

北宇痛苦地闭上眼，心想还不如让他摔个狗啃泥算了，他现在这投怀送抱紧贴人家胸膛的姿势就跟自己死皮赖脸故意占人家便宜似的，最尴尬的是，他的唇还贴到了对方的脖子上。

他不知道对方是吓傻了还是人好到可以被评选为全市十佳好青年了，竟没推开他，在司机突然耍起飘逸技术的时候还单手勾住了他的腰，稳稳将他搂在怀里。

好在车很快就开到了下一站，趁着公交停下的功夫，北宇连忙起身站好，先紧紧抓着后门刷卡处的扶手，然后低头哈腰地跟对方道歉。

他一个劲的说不好意思真的不好意思，对方也连连摆手说没事，客气的很，北宇觉着这兄弟的声音蛮好听，沉稳但带着奶音，眼珠向上抬了抬，发觉这位“十佳好青年”的耳朵已经红透了，心想果然这大兄弟也感觉到自己亲到了他的脖子，有些尴尬地咬了咬唇。

唉，还好他们都是男的，要是刚才他冲着一大姑娘的胸撞上去，这会儿大概就要带着一脸巴掌印陪警察叔叔喝茶去了，北宇侥幸地想。

公交继续向前行驶的时候，北宇两只手牢牢抓着扶手不敢动，好歹只是随着车的动作左右摇摆，没再被甩到谁身上“献吻”。他再坐两站就到了，下车时刚才那位大兄弟先刷卡下了车，在北宇跟着刷卡下车之后明显愣了一下。

这站只有他们两人下车，再加上北宇刚才的“投怀送抱”，怎么看怎么像北宇心怀不轨尾随人家大兄弟下车，不是图财就是图色，北宇也有点尴尬，他表面上看着挺糙的，可内心却是个细腻的人儿，被误会心里总是有点不舒服的。

北宇掏出手机点开导航，还没输入地址，那位大兄弟也同时打开了导航，北宇听到导航中电子女声温柔报出目的地名称的时候，绝望地关掉了导航。

为啥啊！为啥啊！！为啥这大兄弟的目的地跟自己是同一个小区同一个楼啊！！！

饿滴老天鹅啊……北宇的心很痛，他抓抓头，一咬牙，笑着上前打了个招呼。

“哎哥们，你也去龙宇小区啊，真巧，我也是。”

瞧瞧，我说的是人话吗？还“真巧，我也是”，怎么听怎么像小流氓搭讪，北宇觉得自己的尴尬症要爆炸了，尤其是那大兄弟听到了之后眼神明显闪躲了一下，可还是老老实实地点了点头，搞得好像他北宇欺负老实人一样。

北宇哪敢继续说话，见对方迈开了大长腿，也赶紧大长腿跟上，只不过走路多了点儿小媳妇儿的气质，不像平时那般潇洒。他今年刚毕业，大四在招聘会上找到了工作，实习期也圆满通过了，现在毕业了，他不能继续苟在宿舍住，只好出来找房子。

这一片北宇也是第一次来，人生地不熟的总会觉得有些摸不到头脑，好在身边还有一个拿着手机导航的大兄弟，北宇突然觉得自己惴惴不安的小心脏多了份安定感，只可惜对方好像不是这样觉得的。

北宇没有早起吃早饭的习惯，这会儿觉得饿了，从腰包里摸出条榛子巧克力拆开边啃边走。他看看身边这位认真跟着导航走的大兄弟，想了想，又摸出一条递给对方，不过大兄弟立刻拒绝了他。

“不用了谢谢。”对方的声音客气又疏离，北宇尴尬地笑笑，回了句“这个蛮好吃的”，把巧克力收起来了。

他啃完一条巧克力的功夫就走到了龙宇小区，北宇看出对方的脚步放慢且犹豫了一下，便识趣地饶开了，等对方沿着正确的道路前行之后，又在小区里转悠了一周，才找到楼号，爬上四楼。

那位房东太太之前是跟他微信视频过的，见到北宇立刻热情地迎了出来。

“哦呦，这就是小北吧，比视频上还一表人才呢。”

“哈哈哈哈哪有，李姐才是比视频上年轻漂亮太多了！”

“小嘴甜的呦，来来来，快进来，跟小居认识认识，小居呢，也是来看房的，要是你们有缘分呀说不定就是室友喽！”

北宇被房东太太拉进屋，一抬头，就看到傻愣愣盯着他看的“小居”。

呃……这不就是刚才那位大兄弟吗……北宇愣愣地眨眨眼。

再看这位大兄弟，眼睛都直了，也不知道说他是为人直爽不会隐瞒，还是个性中多少带着点虎。

“你好，我是北宇。”北宇笑着走了过去，向对方伸出手，那大兄弟慌忙伸手礼貌地握住，点了点头，回道“居一龙。”

可能是觉得还戴着棒球帽不够礼貌，居一龙大兄弟唰一下把帽子摘了，一双水汪汪的大眼睛注视着北宇，要多真诚有多真诚，真诚到北宇觉得下一秒他们就该拜天地了。

呸，拜什么天地，瞧瞧，他这是直男该有的想法吗！北宇慌忙按住躁动的小心脏，傻乎乎地笑了笑，露出一口小白牙。

“哈哈哈哈，看来咱哥俩还真挺有缘分的。”

“是啊，挺有缘分的。”

北宇松开手，黑亮的眼睛四处瞄了一圈，问房东太太能不能进去看看。

“当然可以的呀，刚才小居看过了，已经要签合同了呀，小北你看看这两个房间，是跟视频里给你拍过的一样的，还有这个洗手间，厨房，阳台……”房东太太笑容慈爱，拉着北宇的手带他看了一圈，“怎么样？有什么不满意的地方跟我说就好了呀！”

“挺好的，都挺好的，”北宇点点头，“那就定下来了？”他说的时候瞄了眼站在旁边的居一龙，见对方点点头，才轻松地笑了，“那就定下来吧。”

“好的呀！”房东太太美滋滋地从包包里拿出合同，“你们看看合同哈，没问题的话就签一下，房租最好是可以转账给我，阿姨我也好赶个时髦呀。”

北宇接过合同坐下来仔细翻了翻，正要签名的时候发现居一龙还没看完，便停了笔，等居一龙看完后才一起签了名。

房子定下来了马上搬东西进来才是王道，正好北宇的几个哥们还没回老家，帮着把宿舍东西都搬过来了，东西不多，比较大件的就是一台电脑、一把吉他和两床被褥。他搬来的第二天居一龙也搬进来了，北宇见他抱着纸箱子进来，连忙蹬上洞洞鞋要下楼帮忙，居一龙客套，说自己东西不多，北宇热心，还是跟着下楼了，一看楼下堆着的一地纸箱子就忍不住笑了。

“龙哥，你这都怎么搬过来的？”

“我租了辆车拉过来的。”

“哦，那赶紧的吧，咱俩一起还快一些。”

“那，那麻烦你了啊，还让你帮忙搬东西，多不好意思。”

北宇抬起头时看到居一龙额头上正滑落一滴汗，顺着眼角流下，竟像一滴清澈的泪珠，看着怪惹人怜爱的，他喉咙一紧，也不知为何心里有点慌，连忙弯腰抱起个纸箱。

“说什么呢龙哥，咱俩以后就是室友了，抬头不见低头见的，跟兄弟客气什么！”北宇边说边抱着纸箱往单元门里走，来来回回楼上楼下跑了十来趟，总算把箱子都搬上来了。

他抹了把汗，倚着墙看居一龙蹲在地砖上拆箱收拾，又问了句要不要他帮着往房间里放，这次居一龙拒绝他没再坚持，北宇觉得这种往房间里摆放收拾的功夫他一个外人插手可能会让居一龙不舒服，便进浴室里冲了个凉。

昨天就他一个人，北宇放松的很，洗澡时还唱了两嗓子，不过今天居一龙也搬进来了，北宇觉得还是应该矜持些，冲完之后还细心把浴室打扫干净了，把排气抽湿的按钮按开了，才清清爽爽地走了出来。

 

****2** **

 

这会儿差不多已经晚上五点多了，北宇觉得肚子有些饿，从自己的房间里扒出盒泡面，刚进厨房的时候居一龙也进来了，看到他手里拿着泡面后走过去说：“要不，你晚上跟我一起吃吧，我带了电火锅，一会儿去楼下超市买点菜就可以涮火锅吃了。”

新室友邀饭可是凑近乎的好机会，北宇立刻笑吟吟地应下了，还主动把餐桌擦了一遍，又把居一龙抱出来的电火锅摆好了。

居一龙去洗手间洗了把脸，然后叫上北宇一同下楼买菜。北宇乐颠颠的跟在大美人身后，心想他好像很多年都没去超市里买过菜了，上次买菜还是高中毕业陪姐姐去的，一进超市的生鲜区就跟小孩子一样好奇地探头探脑。

“你喜欢吃什么？想涮什么捡了丢购物车里就是了，我请客。”

“这多不好意思啊，刚搬进来就让龙哥破费，我们还是AA吧。”北宇笑着把手伸进冰柜里感受凉气。

“没关系，你刚毕业吧？我比你大两岁，上班两年了，你就当是大哥哥请客吃饭吧，”居一龙边说边挑了袋鱼丸扔进购物车“要是你不喜欢被请客，等你上班发了工资再请回来也不迟。”他似乎是觉得有所不妥，又补了一句，“是李姐跟我说你刚毕业……”

北宇看看居一龙略皱着的眉，故意挑了袋大虾扔进购物车了。

“谢谢哥哥！等我第一个月的工资拿到手，立刻就请哥哥搓顿好的！”

“……嗯，好。”居一龙低了低头。

北宇跟在他身侧，心想这人的耳朵可真有趣，怎么这么容易红啊，不过红的时候还怪可爱的。

居一龙生得好，把形容美人的词一股脑全堆到他脸上也不为过，他边挑食材边抬头看看北宇，问他忌不忌口，那双极其漂亮的桃花眼认真得很，把北宇看得也不好意思了，只一个劲地摇头点头。

选好了食材，居一龙掏出手机结账，左手右手各拎了鼓鼓的一袋，只把比较轻的菜给北宇拎着了。两人回到家煮上火锅，北宇乐呵呵地问他龙哥：“龙哥，那天你是不是以为我是坏人啊，哈哈哈哈哈。”

他本是打趣，居一龙竟认真了，有点不好意思地停了筷子低声答道：“不好意思，一个人在外地打拼多少都会带点戒备心，我以后不会了。”

唉，要不说美人就是美人呢，不管说什么都能让人心生怜爱，北宇的小心脏扑通扑通直往外翻腾怜香惜玉之情，他捏着筷子夹了跟豆芽往嘴里塞，义正言辞道：

“这哪能怪你，主要是我胡子拉碴的，吓到你了也很正常。”

“没有，没吓到我。”居一龙把羊肉咽进去，顿了顿又认真道，“你挺帅挺可爱的，而且挺细心的，其实你刚才洗完澡不用收拾浴室的，我用完了一起收拾就好。”

北宇的眼睛略微张大，抓着筷子的手也停下了，他没想到居一龙发现他把浴室打扫过了。

自己的温柔心思被别人察觉到了，北宇当然是高兴的。

“我那不是怕我这么糙汉……我担心你万一有洁癖，会心里不舒服么。”

“有洁癖的话就不会请你吃火锅了，”居一龙的语调沉稳又温柔，“倒是你太瘦了，别总捡豆芽吃，吃点肉吧。”他夹了片羊肉放在北宇的碗里，眨眨眼，忽然又慌乱地夹了起来。

“呃，你有没有洁癖？这筷子我用过了……”

“有洁癖就不会跟你一起吃火锅啦。”北宇故意学居一龙说话。

他笑了笑，居一龙见他笑了也笑了，叫北宇想到了一句话——所谓一笑倾城，也不过如此。

这顿火锅越吃越快乐，主要是因为北宇放松了心情，话匣子也打开了，居一龙虽不怎么太说话，但他听着吃着偶尔也会答几句，一顿火锅吃下来，两个大男孩已经彻底熟络了起来。

第二天一早北宇去咖啡店上班，出发的时候居一龙不在家里，也不知道去了哪，而且北宇昨晚睡的熟，一觉到闹钟响了才醒，没听到开门关门的声音。

走到二楼时，正巧居一龙拎着东西上来了，见到北宇愣了一下，问北宇这就去上班了？北宇笑笑说转正第一天想去的早些。

“早饭吃了吗？”

“呃，还没，没这习惯。”北宇挠挠脸颊，正要跟居一龙道别就被塞了一杯豆浆两个肉包到手里。

“早饭不吃上班挺不住的，你拿着吧，我先上去了。”居一龙提着另外一杯豆浆和肉包上楼了，北宇抬头看他，他也低头看了北宇一眼，停站在上面的台阶上笑了笑，“那你，工作加油吧。”

“好！”北宇爽朗地笑了，叼着肉包欢欢快快地下了楼。

之前他早上起来都吃不下什么，大学不比高中，一个人在外地也不注意这些，北宇早就忘记了有人关心他吃没吃早饭的感觉。上学时也有女孩子来邀请他一起吃早餐过，许是年轻人都不太在乎这个，来邀请他吃早餐的女孩子们只邀了一两次就都从邀早餐改为邀晚餐了，今天突然被居一龙劝了句“早饭不吃上班挺不住的”，倒让北宇有些想念母亲和姐姐们的唠叨了。

 

吃了居一龙买给他的爱心早餐，北宇神清气爽地走进咖啡店，实习期时北宇咖啡煮得就是实习生里最好的，再加上相貌优势，被老板挂了个“店长”的头衔，安排做了专门煮咖啡的工作，其实就是站在客人们能看到的柜台后面煮咖啡，多少带点招揽客人的表演意思。

店员九九是和他一起转正的年轻女孩，长得漂亮，性格开朗，很受客人欢迎，转正后顶了离职的领班位置，和他关系不错。

早上他刚来时九九也来了，还一脸兴奋地跟他说昨天上午店里来了个超级大帅哥，不知道今天他会不会来，北宇逗她说怎么，你想要人家的微信呀，九九跳得像个小兔子一样，捂着红彤彤的脸颊雀跃地说自己想试试。原本北宇没当回事，毕竟美人人人都喜欢，他要是看到个合眼缘的大美人，没准也跟九九一样又脸红又跳的呢，就把心思全放在如何做好工作上了。这会儿北宇正认真做着花式咖啡，九九递过来八号桌的点单，顺便低声跟北宇说了句：“就是这个人，超级帅，你快抬头看看！”

“好了好了，我先把这杯做完。”北宇边低声哄着九九边低头仔细完成自己的作品，松了口气，让九九送到七号桌上。

他拿起八号桌的点单看了一眼，想起九九刚才的话，抬头看向八号桌，正好对上居一龙那双漂亮无辜的桃花眼，愣了一瞬后忍不住笑了。

他冲居一龙点点头算是打过招呼，低头为居一龙做了杯美式，并亲自端了过去。

“龙哥，你要的美式，我手生，你得多给我提意见啊！”

“谢谢。”居一龙微笑着端起杯子尝了一口，细细品味过后点了点头，“比我昨天喝过的好。”

“真的假的！”

“真的，我没必要骗你。”居一龙又喝了一口，“原来你在这里上班？”

“是啊，你不会是这家店的常客吧，我之前在这里实习了三个月，也没看到过你……”

“我以前没来过店里，都是学生家长请客，买了咖啡外带带上去，昨天上午才自己来店里喝过一次。啊……我就在附近的艺术学校上班，教钢琴。”

“哇塞，钢琴老师！的确很适合你。”北宇有心跟居一龙多聊几句，不过碍于有客人进门了，北宇只好回到柜台后面工作。

 

午休时间北宇在休息室里吃盒饭，被九九瞪着大眼睛逼问起他和居一龙的关系，北宇吸溜着面条，嚼了咽下肚才无奈地说：“我俩也是才刚建立起室友关系的，我觉着我不能出卖我龙哥，微信你还是自己要吧。”被九九嗔怒着骂了句“重色轻友”。

北宇继续吸溜着面条，寻思自己怎么就重色轻友了，他龙哥再好看也是男的，怎么成“色”了？便轻哼一声摇了摇头，暗叹这些小姑娘不懂他们大老爷们之间的兄弟情。

 

****3** **

 

说时间如流水是没错的，一转眼的功夫，暑热过去，秋天来临，北宇提前淘了两条秋裤放着，生怕哪天突然降温变天自己冻着。

和居一龙兄友弟恭的室友生活平稳度过了四个月，北宇对自己的这位大美人室友十分满意。第一，和大美人住在一起，养眼。第二，大美人每天都给他带早餐，健康。第三，大美人也爱打游戏，平时还能组队吃鸡，开心。

他俩的工作地点离的近，就是几步路的距离，有时会结伴回家，居一龙喜欢吃火锅，经常要拉着他去超市买食材回家涮一涮，不过也不是每天都吃，有时不想做饭，他俩就在附近的小餐馆里点两个菜吃。

居一龙是在艺术学校里教钢琴的，不过北宇从来没见居一龙在家里弹过钢琴，不免生出些好奇。

“龙哥，钢琴跟吉他不是一样的吗，不练不会手生吗？”北宇盯着居一龙摆在卧室墙边的那架电子钢琴看，居一龙笑笑，说“我在学校琴房里练，平时在家里怕扰民。”

“这有啥扰民的，你要是弹得不好怎么可能当上钢琴老师啊，再说，平时你在家里练琴，也能熏陶熏陶我的艺术修养不是？”

北宇这么说了，居一龙就表示以后会弹，可惜北宇还是没在家里听到居一龙弹琴。

快圣诞节的时候，居一龙递给北宇一张演出票，说圣诞那天他们学校和剧场合作，他的学生都会登台表演，请北宇去看演出。

“你的学生表演？那你呢？”

“我……我也会弹一首，”居一龙有点不好意思地说道，“不过主要还是把舞台留给学生们，他们都很优秀的。”

居一龙说起自己学生的时候十分骄傲，看得出他身为老师，是在学生身上用了心的。北宇眼睛一亮，接过票细看了看，露出小白牙笑了。

“那我肯定要去捧场啦！对了，有没有那种安排献花的环节？我要给我龙哥献花！”

“呃，这个没有，”居一龙认真想了想肯定道，“应该是不能献花的。”

“那真可惜。”北宇耸了耸肩。

 

圣诞那天晚上北宇穿了件橙色的羽绒服，像只可爱又温暖的大橙子，不过想着这是音乐演出，北宇在羽绒服里面穿了件白衬衫配黑色休闲西裤，还抓了抓头发，进到剧场脱掉羽绒服后倒像个文质彬彬的文艺青年。

他提前问过居一龙登台顺序，因为居一龙提起过他的学生都很优秀，便对那几个学生的表演更留心了些。居一龙是快到尾声时才登台的，他今天穿了套白色暗纹的西装三件套，头发也打理过了，若说是王子降临也不为过。

居一龙的表演曲目是《天空之城》，坐在白色的三角钢琴前，柔和的灯光照在他身上，让他的存在显得极为不真实。或许是这个场景太美，美的好像居一龙并非凡人一般，北宇甚至觉得，一曲结束后，居一龙就要离开此地，回到天上去了一般。

钢琴的曲调悠扬婉转，带着淡淡的忧伤，凄美的就像一副画，居一龙全情投入弹奏着勇敢追求梦想的美好过程，到了曲子的高潮部分，那种义无反顾的气势在一个反转下陷入低谷，只留下一颗不留遗憾的心。

当一曲终了时，居一龙久久没有起身，在座的宾客也没有说话，直到沉默了几分钟后，如雷的掌声才一涌而起，北宇坐在他们中间用力鼓着掌，待居一龙郑重地鞠躬下台后才偷偷抹了把泪。

 

来之前居一龙嘱咐过北宇演出结束后等他一会儿，北宇便拿着居一龙塞给他的工作卡来到后台，他进去的时候居一龙正被围在中间，似乎是他的同事和学生们极力邀请他一同参加庆功会，居一龙站在中间有些为难，抬头看到站在门口的北宇，赶紧拨开人群跑了过去。

“你来啦？等我一下，我再跟他们说一声……”

“哎龙哥！”北宇连忙叫住准备回身解释的居一龙，“你跟他们去呗，正好我也有点儿事儿，我这就是过来看看你。”

“可是今天……”

见居一龙好看的眉毛皱起来了，北宇难受了，可他还是挤出一个明亮的笑容，伸手拍了拍居一龙的肩膀。

“哎呀，赶紧去吧，圣诞节人多点儿才有意思嘛！我先走了啊拜拜！”北宇说完就往外跑，没给居一龙回答的时间。他走出剧院的时候外面飘了点雪，可惜是落地就化的那种，跟他家乡的雪不一样，其他看到雪的路人都很开心的拍照或拍视频，只有北宇开心不起来。

北宇裹紧羽绒服，钻进地铁站里搭地铁回到了他和居一龙合租的房子里。他到家后的第一件事就是把自己的吉他拿了出来，从网上下载了《天空之城》的吉他谱，照着吉他谱笨拙地练了起来。

若要他在随波逐流的平淡中和义无反顾的奋进中选择，北宇一定也会选择后者的，可惜人生并非是顺利的，总是苦多一些，正因如此，他才要经常吃些甜的来激励自己。

北宇剥了块榛子巧克力含着，心里想着的是今晚光彩夺目的居一龙。

他觉得并非是万千光芒都聚集在了居一龙身上，而是居一龙本人在发光。那份光芒让北宇突然觉得他们之间离的很远，很远，那个会买早餐给他，拉着他一起去超市里挑选火锅食材的哥哥只是在人间，在他身边短暂的停留瞬间，不知道哪天就会架着云彩回到天使的世界去了。

北宇叹了口气，把含化了的巧克力咽了下去，定了定神，继续对着谱子苦练了一阵，约莫十点的时候手机响了，他才放下吉他搓搓手指去听电话。

来电人是居一龙，不过接起来的时候话筒里传来的声音是个上了年纪的男人，那人说自己是居一龙学校的校长，居一龙喝多了，问他能不能来接一下，把地址告诉了北宇。北宇一听赶紧打车过去了，一进饭店的包间号就看到居一龙正趴在桌子上。

刚才打电话给他的校长走过来问他是北宇吧，北宇点点头，校长便不太好意思地说没想到一龙这么没酒量，劝了两杯就醉了，北宇勉强对校长挤出个笑脸，凑到居一龙身边想要扶他，好不容易掰着他龙哥的胳膊架在自己肩膀上，居一龙却睁开了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地歪着头凑近看他。

被那双水润通红的大眼睛近距离盯着看，北宇的心脏一连颤了好几下，可居一龙这个醉鬼撩而不自知，还伸手摸了下北宇的下巴，确认了胡茬的手感，才眯着眼睛笑了。

“是小北，是小北。”

“对对，龙哥，我是小北，走吧，咱们回家啊。”北宇哄着居一龙架了起来，心想他龙哥可真沉，也不敢快走，生怕自己扶不稳摔到他龙哥，又跟校长他们打了招呼就架着居一龙出去了。

他把居一龙架上出租车后，居一龙就乖乖巧巧地歪在他肩膀上睡了，北宇一回头就能看到那过分纤长浓密的睫毛和安静漂亮的睡脸，甚至害怕自己的心跳声会吵醒他龙哥。到了家后，北宇把居一龙扶到沙发上坐着，走到厨房倒水，又快步回来端着水杯喂他。居一龙像个小朋友一样乖乖坐着，北宇给他喂水，他就把着北宇的手咕咚咕咚喝完了一大杯，然后继续乖乖坐着，用那双红通通水汪汪的大眼睛盯着北宇看。

“是……是小北。”

“对对，哥哥，我是小北。”北宇给居一龙拿来了他的睡衣，伸手帮他脱外套，语气柔和地哄着他伸胳膊，“龙哥来，伸胳膊，我帮你把衣服脱下来好不好？”

居一龙眉头皱了皱，脑袋晃了晃。

“不好，不好，结婚……结婚之前，要矜持些的。”

“……”北宇忍笑着挠挠脸颊，心想居一龙喝醉之后怎么跟个大户人家的大小姐一样，继续哄着他把那件暗纹白西装外套脱下了，然后蹲下来帮他解衬衫扣子。居一龙刚才还涣散的眼神突然集中在他的手指上，还伸手摸了摸。

“小北的手，好漂亮，不弹钢琴可惜，可惜了……”

北宇打着哈哈，脱了衬衫之后帮他把条纹睡衣套上了，又蹲着帮他拖鞋脱西裤，等终于把换上睡衣的居一龙哄到卧室，北宇已经冒了一脑门的汗，可偏偏居一龙刚躺下又起来往厕所里冲，北宇怕居一龙这个醉鬼摔着，只好跟进去扶着他，心想这回他和他龙哥可真的是好兄弟了，毕竟连鸟都看过了，不过他龙哥的鸟……这他妈是只龙鸟吧！

北宇感叹完又把龙鸟的主人——他龙哥扶到卧室的床上，服务到家，还细心帮他龙哥盖好了被子，见他龙哥咂咂嘴翻身睡了才关灯关门回到自己房间。

居一龙熟睡，好心室友北宇却睡不着了，只好打开电脑上了游戏来了一局，刚进去就落地成盒了，他觉得没劲，干脆又关了电脑在床上打起滚来。

唉，龙哥皮肤真白，唉，龙哥几乎没有腿毛，唉，龙哥的鸟……打着滚的北小宇脸红了，扯着被子把自己包成粽子，在床的最左侧缩成一团。

第二天早上居一龙就特别不好意思地跟他又道歉又道谢。

“那个，昨晚是你照顾我的吧？谢谢啊，我酒量不好，给你添麻烦了。”

北宇正从冰箱里抓了瓶味全酸奶往背包里放，一抬头看到居一龙的无辜桃花大眼，赶紧往嘴里塞了颗巧克力球给自己压压惊。

“你跟我客气啥啊龙哥，那啥，我先去上班了啊，我给你冲了杯蜂蜜水放客厅了，你要是还醉的不舒服就喝一杯。”说完就跟要迟到的高中生一样拼命往外冲，然而在冲到三楼的时候又反冲了回来，从自己房间里拿了一支纸叠的玫瑰花塞到居一龙手里。

这花本来是他叠好了昨晚想单独给居一龙的，可惜昨天一直没得到机会。

“这是昨晚想献给居老师的花！”北宇哈哈一笑又跑了出去，这次他一直跑到地铁站口才停下来喘气。

“唉……”北宇重重叹了口气。他一个直男，学人家小姑娘叠玫瑰送人，他龙哥会不会觉得他稍微娘炮了些？北宇摸摸脖子，把渔夫帽戴戴好，又重重叹了口气。

 

****4** **

 

下班的时候居一龙递给北宇一条巧克力，说是学生家长发的，他看着是北宇常买的牌子就拿了。

“所以你是借花献佛？”

“我……”

见居一龙一脸凝重，北宇笑着接过了巧克力，当着居一龙的面撕开了包装袋。

“哈哈哈哈哈龙哥你真不经逗，谢了啊。”北宇掰了一块丢进嘴里含着，和居一龙并肩往地铁站口走。他掰了第二块的时候居一龙有些好奇地问他：“你很喜欢吃甜的？”

北宇拿着巧克力冲他扬了扬，笑着挑了挑眉。

“生活很苦，所以得时常吃点甜的，怎么样，龙哥也来一块儿吗？”

居一龙若有所思地看着他，过了会儿才点点头，于是北宇把剩下的巧克力掰成两半，把在包装里面的那一半递给了居一龙。

居一龙接过巧克力后也学着北宇的样子掰一块丢进嘴里含着。

“这个好像不太甜。”居一龙皱皱眉。

“白巧克力比较甜，这种多少会留一点苦味。”北宇说着，把最后一块巧克力含着了。

“那你为什么不买白巧克力？我看你好像总吃榛子的。”

“太甜反而会觉得不真实啊，可是榛子巧克力就不一样了，可能是因为有个‘榛’字，我总觉得这份甜是真的。”北宇发觉居一龙在认真地盯着他看，有些不好意思地眨眨眼睛，“呃，你是不是觉得我挺幼稚的？非要扣这些字眼？”

“不会。”居一龙摇摇头，“我觉得这种想法挺有意思的。”

“是吗？”北宇笑笑，“说起来，其实我觉得龙哥你就很像白巧克力。”

“我？为什么？”

“因为你美好到不真实。”北宇的眼睛看着前方，掏出公交卡刷了一下，在绿灯响起时快步走了过去，他能感觉到身后的居一龙正在惊讶地注视着他，而他正是凭着居一龙被刷卡处的栏杆拦在他身后的时候，才敢说一句表露真情的话。

等居一龙走到他身边的时候，北宇抬起头，脸上的沉重褪去，换上往日的笑容，笑嘻嘻地和居一龙提起他们店里的九九。

“龙哥你这么一表人才，肯定经常被姑娘们追吧，我们店里的九九，就是大厅里那个领班，眼睛挺大挺漂亮的那个，特喜欢你，之前还缠着我要你微信来着，不过我没给哈哈哈哈哈，我说我不能背叛我龙哥，她想要得自己跟你要。”

“谢谢。”

“什么？”

“你没给她我微信。”

北宇愣了一下，摸着鼻尖笑了，正巧他们等的地铁来了，北宇先一步跨上去，居一龙跟在他后面上了车，两人像门卫一样倚着地铁门的两边站着。

原本北宇想把话题扯到别的上面，可刚站稳居一龙就开口了：“其实我以为，你说的那个九九是喜欢你的。”

“啊？”北宇瞪大眼睛，他抬头仔细想了想，怎么都想不通居一龙怎么会这么觉得，“没有啊，她一直都对你有好感啊，我第一天上班不是亲自给你送了咖啡过去吗，就因为我抢了她跟你说话的机会，她一下午都没给我好脸色呢。”

“这样啊……”居一龙揉揉鼻尖不说话了，北宇以为这个话题终于翻篇了，可他龙哥依然没有给他翻篇的机会，“其实，还是合眼缘比较重要吧。”居一龙抬头看了看北宇，“合眼缘的人，之后越相处会越喜欢。”

地铁报站的声音响起，下车上车的乘客从北宇和居一龙中间经过，当地铁重新运行的时候，居一龙已经移开了视线。

一直到家门口的时候北宇都在琢磨居一龙这句话是什么意思，他总觉得居一龙这么说，可能是有心上人了，心里突然就落寞了起来，连晚上吃火锅的时候也只是一个劲地夹豆芽啃。

晚上睡觉之前居一龙跑到他房间前面站着，倚着门问他怎么了，是身体不舒服还是今天遇到什么事了，北宇打着哈哈说没事啊，笑嘻嘻地和居一龙道晚安后钻到被子里蜷成一团，但居一龙大概又站了几分钟之后才离开。

北宇躲在被子里心里不是滋味，特别想吃块巧克力暖暖心，于是北宇又缩了二十分钟，然后悄咪咪地下床扒着门口往外看，他见客厅和居一龙的房间都是黑的，才光着脚，蹑手蹑脚走到厨房里翻冰箱，这时居一龙的房间突然亮了，北宇一回头，居一龙就站在门口看他，把他吓得倒退了一步。

“龙、龙哥？”

“嗯，你饿了？”

北宇手里捏着巧克力，像只偷食物的小贼猫，怂怂地点头。

“你晚上没怎么吃东西，要不吃碗面吧，挂面我还是会下的。”

北宇又开始怂怂地摇头。

居一龙盯着他手里的巧克力看看，轻轻叹了口气，于是北宇的小心脏也跟着难受了一下。

“你的巧克力，能分我一半吗？”

北宇点头，撕开掰了一半递了过去，居一龙道谢，接过后走到沙发前坐下，捏着巧克力啃了一口。

北宇看看他，拿不准现在应该过去跟他龙哥并肩坐下啃巧克力，还是应该抱着巧克力回房间啃，他犹豫了一阵选择了前者，坐在沙发上埋头啃起了巧克力。

居一龙吃完他那一半之后问：“你是在觉得苦的时候才会吃巧克力吗？”

“呃，不是啊，饿的时候也吃。”北宇回答。

居一龙点点头，又跟他嘱咐了句别忘了刷牙，先一步刷了牙，回房间里躺下了。

 

****5** **

 

北宇今天有串休，居一龙下午去学校上课去了，就他一个人在家，北宇翻出之前练过几天的《知足》的谱子，抱着吉他练了起来。他练的认真，沉下心来后就忘了时间，直到居一龙回来才发觉自己已经练了一下午了。

被居一龙看到了谱子，北宇有些不好意思地挠挠头，居一龙倒是十分感兴趣地坐下了，接过北宇的吉他弹了几下，笑着说这东西就是熟能生巧，你瞧，我弹得也不好，又把吉他递还给北宇。

“龙哥的专业是钢琴啊，又不是吉他，”北宇凑过去，一双眼睛亮晶晶的，“龙哥你会不会弹《知足》啊？”

居一龙沉思了一下，回道：“我试试吧，你别太期待。”便走进房间接通电子钢琴的电源，坐了下来。

北宇是第一次见居一龙摆弄那架摆设一样的电子钢琴，兴奋地跟进去在旁边站着，他龙哥又思考了一下，手在琴键上摆好，开始弹奏钢琴版的《知足》，站在旁边的北宇忍不住跟着旋律唱了起来：

 

怎么去拥抱 一道彩虹

怎么去拥抱 一夏天的风

天上的星星 笑地上的人

总是不能懂 不能觉得足够

 

如果我爱上 你的笑容

要怎么收藏 要怎么拥有

如果你快乐 不是为我

会不会放手 其实才是拥有

当一阵风吹来 风筝飞上天空

为了你而祈祷 而祝福 而感动

终于你身影消失在 人海尽头

才发现 笑着哭 最痛

……

 

一曲结束后居一龙立刻紧张地站了起来，漂亮的眉毛皱成一团，那双桃花眼流露出心疼的神色，让北宇有些无措。

“小北，你怎么了？”

“啊？我？我怎么了？”

“你怎么哭了？”

“啊？”北宇这才意识到自己失态了，连忙用手背胡乱抹了抹脸，自己也不敢想自己到底是怎么回事，只觉得自己特别丢脸。

他唱到“终于你身影消失在人海尽头，才发现笑着哭最痛”这一句时确实很难受，总觉得他和居一龙总有一天也会是这样的，毕竟他们不过就是一起在外打拼合租的室友，总有一天他龙哥会和那个“合眼缘，越看越喜欢”的人在一起，从这个房子里搬出去的，可惜他好像已经爱上了，他爱上了居一龙的笑容，可却不知道该怎么收藏，该怎么拥有，所以北宇难过。

居一龙贴近了他，手伸向他，几乎要贴到了他的脸颊上，北宇睁大了眼睛，对上居一龙深情凝重的眼睛，连顺畅呼吸都做不到了，只能像被定住了一般傻呆呆地盯着居一龙看。但当北宇快喘不过气来的时候，居一龙竟然突然在他的脑门上弹了个脑瓜崩。

北宇一愣，捂着额头不可置信地瞪着居一龙，半晌才反应过来，几乎是气笑了。

“好啊龙哥，你敢弹我脑门！”北宇做出要还击的样子开始追着居一龙满屋跑，“你别跑！你让我也弹一个！”

“我不！”居一龙笑着回。

两个幼稚鬼在八十平的房子里你追我赶了半天，最终是居一龙搂住了北宇，一手牵制住北宇的手，另一手紧紧搂着北宇的腰，让北宇进退两难。

从下午居一龙回来，到现在为止，房子里的气氛从凝重到煽情到幼稚，转而到了不能被两人忽视掉的暧昧。

北宇觉得自己现在应该挣开他龙哥，可偏偏居一龙把他更搂紧了些，还一脸深情地看着他说：“小北，你的腰好细。”把北宇吓得一颤，心脏扑通扑通跳的跟条拼死挣扎的鱼一样。北宇觉得可能是居一龙那双眼睛的错，害他要怀疑居一龙提到腰细之后他们就要接吻了，但他龙哥一向不按套路出牌，手还像丈量布匹一样又在北宇的腰上捏了捏，一脸凝重地说：“北宇你瘦了。”

北宇愣了下后趁机推开居一龙，打着哈哈说龙哥你手是卷尺吗，你怎么知道我瘦了哈哈哈哈。

“第一次见面的时候，在公交上，你忘了？我搂过的。”居一龙继续撩而不知地严肃说道，语气跟老学究做学术报告似的，“现在比那时候还细。”

北宇惊了，心想他第一次撞居一龙怀里的时候都没用脸量一下他龙哥的胸围，反而居一龙这个被“袭击”的人还趁机量他的腰围？这是个什么操作？这个操作他可以深思吗？好像不太可以深思？丢了个尿急的理由躲厕所里面一个人静静去了。

 

****6** **

 

北宇觉得居一龙最近对他笑的次数增多了，这对他的心脏来说不太友好，对他从小树立起来的世界观更不友好。

第一，他一个直男对着一个男的小鹿狂奔是啥情况，他心里这头鹿是怎么回事啊，居一龙是鹿饼吗，这鹿怎么一看到居一龙就开始拼命蹦迪？第二，就算他心动了，他看上居一龙了，这话他能说吗？万一真摊开了之后人家居一龙只把他当兄弟怎么办，他怎么对的起他们之间纯情友爱的室友情？

北宇脑补了一下居一龙眨巴着一双水汪汪的大眼睛双手捂胸对他说“我把你当兄弟，你竟然想睡我！”的样子，罪恶感就跟血压一样蹭蹭往上涨，搞得他天天失眠。

春天已经来了，北小宇的春天却在春夏秋冬四个季节里表演反复横跳，他龙哥一笑，春天来了，他龙哥一换衣服，夏天来了，他龙哥一皱眉，秋天来了，他龙哥一板脸，冬天来了。

北宇今天过得是春秋交替季节，他打着哈欠换好了衣服，走到柜台后面开始新一天的工作。

原本特意来店里看他煮咖啡的姑娘就多，最近这些天北宇因为想着居一龙的事情，眉头总是舒展不开，姑娘们见帅哥忧伤，心里也跟着忧伤，结账时拼命给九九塞纸条让九九转交给北宇。

九九拿到纸条就十分尽职地递给北宇，这举动被来店里喝咖啡的居一龙看到了，于是北宇的春秋交替变成了秋冬交替。

午休时间北宇在休息室里吃饭，他没什么食欲，就拽了一条巧克力当饭吃，正撕开包装的时候外面传来吵闹的声音，北宇连忙跑了出去，只见九九正被一个约莫30多岁的男人拉拉扯扯，还大喊着让店长出来。

“先生您好，我就是店长，您有什么事可以跟我说。”北宇微笑着走了过去，把九九护在身后。

“你是店长是吧！我今天来就想给我老婆讨个说法！你们这个黑店卖的什么咖啡！都是过期的烂咖啡吧！我老婆现在还在医院里躺着呢！”男人瞪着眼一副讨债的气势，还冲到结账处抢了个装着咖啡豆的展示玻璃瓶来，用力砸在了地板上，“今天你们要是不给我个说法！我就把这黑心店砸了！看你们以后怎么做生意！”

“您先别急可以吗？有什么话坐下来好好说，我帮您煮杯咖啡。”北宇尽可能温和地劝着，可那男人根本就不买账，边骂着“呸！谁敢喝你们的咖啡！我老婆就是喝了你们的咖啡才住院的！”还用力推了北宇一把，于是冲进来的居一龙一进门就看到北宇被嗵地一声推到地上的场景。

居一龙急红了眼，一把抓住男人的手腕，力气大到那男人以为自己的手腕要碎了，一个劲地嗷嗷叫唤，连踹带打地回击，可居一龙只是面无表情地把他往椅子上一扔，冷漠地抬了抬下巴。

“这位先生使用暴力，还是报警比较好吧？”

居一龙是练过的，力气大不说，此时的眼神冰冷的就像毫无感情的杀人机器，那男的明显是被吓到了，可还是嘴硬着回击：“你谁啊你！”

“我是这家咖啡店的忠实粉丝，他们家的咖啡我一直在喝，几乎每天都会来一次，从来没喝出过问题，我想除我以外的其他客人也是一样的，你说你爱人现在还在医院是吧，那好啊，我现在就陪你去医院看看你爱人究竟是因为什么原因住院的，我猜，要不就是吃坏了别的东西，要不就是咖啡过敏而你们都不知道。”

“你……你……”男人气得张口结舌，可居一龙却不肯退让，拎着男人的衣领就往外拽，不光是九九和其他客人，就连北宇也惊到了，他龙哥这一出手，就像跟全世界宣称“龙不发威，你真当我是条宠物蛇抓手里随便盘啊”一样。

北宇担心居一龙，急着从地上爬起来，也不顾手上和胳膊上扎到了碎玻璃，赶紧跟了上去。

“等等！”北宇追上拖着闹事男人要拦车的居一龙，“龙哥，算了吧。”

“你替他说话？！”居一龙极怒反笑，看到北宇往下淌血的手臂后牙齿咬得直响，可终究还是松开了那男人的衣领，闹事男见状拔腿就跑，一溜烟就没影了，只剩捏着拳头的居一龙和胳膊流血的北宇站在原地。

“跟我过来。”居一龙狠狠瞪了北宇一眼，不容北宇反驳就催促北宇快走，直到把人带到他办公室才说了句“坐”，拿出医药箱认认真真把北宇胳膊上和手上的玻璃碎渣挑掉，消毒，上药。

北宇坐在凳子上不敢说话，疼也只是咬着嘴唇，居一龙抬头看了他一眼，终于无奈地叹了口气。

“别咬着嘴，疼就说，这里就我们两个人，不丢脸的。”

“不疼，不疼的……嘶。”

居一龙又瞪了北宇一眼，他本来动作又慢又温柔，刚才却故意用了力，北宇知道居一龙不高兴了，就抿着唇乖乖低着头，等居一龙把他两条胳膊都上好药了，才轻轻问了一句：“龙哥，你刚才怎么过来了啊？”

“……学生上来的时候说了句，说看到你们店里出事了，我担心你，就过来了。”居一龙的眉头一直皱着，又叫北宇起来把裤子脱了，他看看北宇腿伤没伤。

“腿没事，我就屁股坐地上了，还有就是手臂和手掌，”北宇笑笑，站起来转了一圈给居一龙看完好无损的裤子，“那个，谢谢你啊龙哥。”

“谢我做什么，刚才就应该直接把他送到警察局。”居一龙咬牙切齿，“还有，那个男的未必真的是你们店的客人，别忘了，马路对面新开了家咖啡店。”

“你是说他……呃，同行雇的？不会吧？”

“这个可能性不是没有，你刚入社会可能不知道，服务行业的竞争可不是那么干净的，你们做得好，自然有人嫉妒。”

“龙哥说得对，不过我觉得……可能这不是我能操心的事了，”北宇笑着咬了下唇，“今天出了这事儿，没准我就被炒了。”

北宇不是真心想抱怨什么，他只是觉得可惜，毕竟这份工作他很喜欢，而且……离居一龙的学校又近，他要是去别的店里应聘，他就不能和居一龙一起上下班了。不过言者无心听者有意，居一龙竟十分认真地帮北宇分析起来：

“你们店里一时半会儿培养不出来能替代你的人才，如果我是你的老板，要是想保证每天的营业额，是不会轻易辞退你的，再者说，就算你真的被炒了也没关系，我……”居一龙顿了下，看向北宇，一字一顿地说，“我养你。”

居一龙字字认真，口气中听不到半分玩笑之意，北宇的喉结不自觉地滚动了一下，竟是半天只睁大眼睛说不出一句话来。

半晌，北宇僵硬地笑了。

“龙哥你人真好，还会哄我开心。”

他违心的话刚说出口，居一龙的眉毛就皱得更紧了。

“我不是……”居一龙咬了咬唇，声音有些颤抖，“要是我说我当真的呢？”

“哈哈，那什么，龙哥你真逗……”北宇说完就后悔了，他的牙在打颤，可他现在很慌乱，他不知道该怎么接居一龙的“真”才足够“真”。

“我……算了。”居一龙黑着脸站起来了，看样子是被北宇的反应气到了，转身就往外走，北宇一看人生气了连忙跟了上去，居一龙下楼拦了辆车，他也跟上了车，居一龙没有拦着他，可一路上都只看着窗外不跟他说话。

等回到两人合租的房子时，居一龙把自己关进了房间里，北宇被挡在门外，心里又急又悔。

北宇当然是喜欢居一龙的，就算他以钢铁直男的身份活了二十多年，也终究挡不住居一龙的微微一笑。他心里害怕如果居一龙真的生气不理他了，他就连一丁点机会都没有了，一想到这就恨不得把刚才的自己掐死。

北宇敲了敲门，试探着说：“龙哥，你别生气了，那个，你养我，你养我还不行吗？”

里面没动静。

北宇想了想，从冰箱里拿了条榛子巧克力，试图从门缝里塞进去，可惜门缝太小塞不进去，北宇只好叹着起站起来，改拿写好的纸条往门里塞。

他等了一会儿，也不知道他龙哥看没看他的小纸条，虽然隔着门看不到里面，北宇还是站在门口往里面张望，就好像反复做这个动作能练出透视眼似的。

也不知道他站在门口张望了多久，门突然开了，北宇正扒着门做张望动作呢，突然失去重心一个踉跄，直接投怀送抱了。

“呃，不好意思啊龙哥，我不是故意的，就是那个……没站稳。”北宇试图站起来，可居一龙的手却搂住他的腰不肯松开。

“第一次你在公交上撞进来的时候，你的……你的嘴，还贴到我脖子上了。”居一龙的呼吸打在他的脖子上，又热又痒，烧得北宇脖子和耳朵都红了，“那时候我还以为是什么新式的公交车性骚扰。”

“啊？我不是，我……”

“后来我们在同一站下车，我还以为你是故意跟着我的，直到房东太太介绍说你是另外一个租客，我才知道是我误会了，我觉得我很丢脸，才主动邀请你吃了火锅。”居一龙松开北宇，似乎又怕他跑，双臂直接来了次壁咚，把北宇箍在他的房门上，“你那种……因为我没有抵触你，悄悄松了口气的样子，很让人心疼……还有，我搬进来的那天你帮我搬东西出了汗，去洗澡的时候还担心我嫌弃你，把浴室打扫干净才出来……反正就是越相处我越发现你好，我们刚刚好是里外相反的人，”居一龙抿了抿唇，继续道，“你说我像白巧克力，实际上我不是，如果要用巧克力来形容，我一定是黑巧克力，最多就是做成了好看的形状，实际上吃到嘴里苦得很。”

“那不是挺好的吗，”北宇笑笑，“苦到回味无穷，吃了一次就再也忘不了了。”

“可你从来不吃黑巧克力……”居一龙的语气有些委屈，举起手，把手掌里的纸条摊开对着北宇，“我想确认一下，你纸条上写的，‘我真的喜欢你，比榛子巧克力还真’这句话是真的吗？”

居一龙直白的眼神和发问让北宇有些害羞，可他还是鼓起勇气，认真回应了对方。

“是真的，比榛子巧克力还真。”

北宇说完就害羞地笑着捂住了脸，又松开手，仰头咬着唇傻笑了一会儿，当他最终和居一龙对上视线的时候，北宇发现居一龙也笑得像个傻子一样。

北宇抿着嘴唇笑，眼睛弯弯的，心思一动，伸手在居一龙脑门上弹了个脑瓜崩，然后笑着跑开了。

“哈哈哈哈哈龙哥！君子报仇十年不晚！”

“……北宇！你幼不幼稚啊！”居一龙赤脚追了过来，胳膊一伸就把北宇按在了沙发上，按着他一连弹了好几个脑瓜崩，虽然居一龙根本就没用力。

北宇边笑边求饶，小拳头捶他龙哥胸口，顺手揪着他龙哥的领子往下一拉，唇又印在了居一龙的脖子上——

和公交车投怀送抱时同一个位置，可这次他使坏地吸了一口。

松开手的时候，北宇亲眼目睹了他龙哥是怎样活生生从额头红到脖子的，居一龙笑着咬咬牙，捧着北宇的脸，对准那鲜艳欲滴的唇就吻了下去。

北宇被亲得神情恍惚，中间休息喘气的功夫他龙哥问他黑巧克力苦不苦。

北宇盯着他龙哥水汽氤氲幽深含情的眼睛看，手臂勾着他龙哥的脖子，又抬头舔了下眼前的两片薄唇。

“苦倒是不苦，尝一次就上瘾是真的。”

“没关系，”居一龙笑了，眼角的笑纹尽是温柔缱绻，“以后你每天都能吃得到。”

他贴了过去，北宇也凑了上来，笑意盈盈地与对方交换了一个情意缠绵的吻。

 

 

****END** **

****2019.6.23** **

 

榛子巧克力：等等？我这就没有姓名了吗？你妈的，为什么，我要跟黑巧克力打一架！


End file.
